Who'd Have Known
by berrywarbler
Summary: In which everyone already assumes Rachel and Blaine are dating, because, well, they basically are. Short fluffy oneshot for Rach1989.


**authors note: **hey i'm getting super obnoxious with these now aren't i? anyways, this is a short little fluffy song!fic for my wonderful fantastically awesome favorite rachael who is always leaving me the absolute best reviews and just graduated this week, so i thought after all the angst i could write something fluffy? yeah. also, i know i've used 'who'd have known' in the middle of... survival but titles are hard, okay? anyways. it's late and i shouldn't be allowed to write this late at night. enjoy~ I HOPE YOU LOVE IT RACHAEL!

* * *

><p>Rachel let out a loud yawn, vaguely aware that Blaine was still talking about something as she snuggled closer to him, closing her eyes and thinking about a bed, any bed at this point, that she could slip into and sleep forever in.<p>

"Are you-are you falling asleep on my arm?" he asked with a chuckle, and she shrugged, opening an eye to look up at him.

"'s late," she yawned again, and Blaine just chuckled again, getting off the couch now and turning off the TV across the room.

"Well, that's because it's nearly 5am," he said quietly, taking the DVD they had been watching a couple hours ago out of the player and putting it safely back in it's case. She watched silently, fighting off another wave of yawns as he continued to talk. "I'm just going to go wash up real quick."

She decided it was better to just stay at Blaine's for the night than to try and attempt the subway at 5am, she never felt safe when she did that, so she dragged herself off the couch and headed towards Blaine's bedroom, collapsing on the bed before he came back from wherever he had disappeared to.

She was almost asleep again when he came in, laughing at the sight of her half under the covers and half on top of them, and if she was awake more she would have yelled at him about how tired she was, but then he was tucking her in more, and it was so comfortable and warm that she decided to forgive him for laughing at her.

By the time he got into the bed and wrapped his arms around her, she was already asleep.

* * *

><p>"Do you even have your own apartment?" Blaine joked one evening as she cleaned up dishes from the dinner she had made the two of them.<p>

"You know I can't stand it there," she replied, rolling her eyes. "I swear my roommate is a mass murderer. Do you really want to be held responsible for my death?"

"Well, of course not," he grinned at her, grabbing a dish towel to dry the dishes she was cleaning. "Then who would make me food?"

"You might actually have to learn to cook for yourself Anderson," she said dryly, and when he gave her a look of fake shock she fought back the laugh that threatened to leak out.

If she was honest, the roommate was only part of the reason she was never at her own apartment. Blaine's felt more like home to her, _Blaine _felt more like home to her. They had grown close over the years, especially after Kurt and him broke up when Kurt decided to start traveling the world for his job in fashion. Rachel's last boyfriend had accused them of being too close, even though nothing ever happened, it was ultimately why the two had parted.

And now the more time they spent together, practically living together in his apartment, the closer they seemed to circle. Rachel knew her feelings weren't completely platonic, and she was positive Blaine's weren't either, and yet neither acted on their feelings.

* * *

><p>"I need you to come with me to this party," Rachel pleaded one night over the phone, tearing through her closet for the perfect dress.<p>

"Why, exactly?" Blaine said, his tone humorous like he was going to laugh at her high strung antics.

"Because everyone else is going with their boyfriend, or girlfriend, or general significant other, and these days you're about as close as I have," Rachel hissed. "Be at my apartment in a half hour, and make sure you're dressed nice. Activate dapper Blaine or something," she said before hanging up the phone and running to shower quickly, cursing herself for forgetting about the event in the first place.

When she emerged from her bathroom 45 minutes later, showered, dressed and done up, Blaine was sitting on her living room couch with her psycho roommate, clearly looking uncomfortable. "Rachel!" he greeted entirely too loudly, grabbing her purse for her and ushering her towards the door. She bit the inside of her cheek to keep from laughing as they exited the apartment, letting out the noise as he visibly relaxed once they reached the elevator. "She started talking about how she had to sharpen knives. I don't know why I thought a half hour would actually be a half hour."

"Because you have high hopes," Rachel replied simply. "Thank you for coming," she said quietly while they made their way to the downstairs lobby.

"Anytime," Blaine said with a genuine smile, and Rachel ignored the butterflies as he took her hand, leading her outside to find a taxi.

* * *

><p>"This party sucks," Blaine said a few hours later when Rachel found her way to him, leaning on his shoulder and nodding in agreement. His arm wound its way around her waist, and she ignored the blush creeping on her skin as some of the others in her theater company winked in her direction, rolling her eyes at their assumption. "Can we leave yet?"<p>

"I haven't seen the director yet," she told him, scanning the room. "So, no, we can not, since he's the entire reason I'm forced to be here."

"Yeah, well, you're the entire reason _I'm _forced to be here," Blaine retorted, and she glared up at him.

"Did you really have anything better to do? It's an open bar at least," she reminded him, looking pointedly at the glass of scotch in his hand.

"I wouldn't want to be anywhere else in the world babe," he said with a small kiss to the top of her head, and now she really had to focus on not turning a bright pink at his actions, instead trying to play nonchalance.

"That's what I thought," she said simply, finally spotting her director. "Come on, I see him, we can go say a quick hello and then get out of here."

* * *

><p>"Imagine if I ever got into my own bed and you weren't there," Blaine chuckled when he climbed in one night a couple weeks later.<p>

"Imagine if I had a roommate who wasn't in the middle of a satanic ritual when I went home this morning for new clothes," Rachel said back, and Blaine just let out a louder laugh, causing her to hit him with a pillow. "It's not funny! I'm going to be brutally murdered one of these days!"

"Well, I guess I just can't let you go back there then," Blaine grinned, his hand resting on her back as they settled in closer to each other. She bit her lip, aware as usual how close they were, debating on taking a leap she wasn't sure he wanted her to make. They had been even more flirty and couple like since her party all that time ago, walking hand in hand when they went places together, she had brought him lunch to his boring office job while he brought her flowers before a performance one night. Her friends all assumed they were dating, completely ignoring her explanation of 'he's gay!'.

It wasn't that she could blame them, she had seen how much her face lit up when he called or texted, how tightly they hugged each other, their flirtation that was abundantly obvious to everyone including themselves. Rachel knew where she stood, knew that if Blaine ever made _the _move she'd be with him in a heartbeat, but acknowledging what they had aloud seemed like such a scary step.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked quietly, pushing a stray strand of hair behind her hair as she bit her lip, looking at the pillow beneath her head instead of at him.

"You," she answered honestly, her voice barely above a whisper. When she looked up at him he was still smiling, and she decided to take the chance, leaning over to kiss him quickly, pulling away momentarily before his hand reached up to pull her head back towards his own, kissing her more forcefully, and she wondered why they had waited so long, why they hadn't been doing this the whole time.

"It's about time," he laughed when they pulled apart, and she hit him on the arm, a retort about to roll off her tongue before he leaned in to kiss her once more, any words silenced by his mouth on hers.

* * *

><p>"So you and Blaine are…." Kurt trailed off, an eyebrow raised as he sipped his coffee.<p>

"Dating?" Rachel said hesitantly, still afraid her oldest friend would hate her for this. They were still taking things slowly, but it had been nearly a month and this was the first either of them could meet up with Kurt to tell him about it.

"Well it's about time," Kurt shrugged, breaking off a piece of his biscotti. "The last time I saw you two I could have sworn you were already together, the sexual tension was practically nauseating."

"You're not mad?" Rachel asked, and Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Mad about something anyone who knows the two of you could have seen coming from miles away? Rachel, Blaine and I broke up years ago. As long as you two are happy, I'm happy for you." Rachel grinned, taking a sip of her own coffee. "Now, tell me everything I can tell you want to spill."

"Well," Rachel said, and quickly realized once she started she couldn't stop.

* * *

><p>"So, Kurt took it okay?" Blaine asked later that day as they lay on his living room floor, a bottle of wine and a box of pizza forgotten on the coffee table.<p>

"He said he expected it a long time ago," Rachel scoffed.

"Well, I think most people did," Blaine said with a light laugh.

"As long as you're mine now," Rachel said with a shrug. "That's all I care about."


End file.
